Like a Letter
by FallingtotheGround
Summary: Ketika kau dihadapkan pada satu kesempatan untuk meminta, hal apakah yang akan menjadi pilihanmu? "Merubah masa depan," atau "Merubah masa lalu?" Ch. 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 : ALONE

**First fic, alhamdulillah yuri. (untuk chapter ini sih belum ada tanda-tanda)  
**

**Sok atuh dibaca kalo penasaran, ga usah malu-malu gitu.  
**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-  
**

**VOCALOID Copyright by YAMAHA and CRYPTON  
**

**(while I'm still hoping for its software fall freely from the sky)  
**

**- Kalo ga suka ga usah dibaca-  
**

**-Kalo ga suka ngapain dibuka?-  
**

**-Yah, berhubung udah dibuka sok atuh dibaca, sayang itu kuota-  
**

**-Budayakan Read 'n Review guna perkembangan author-  
**

* * *

_The gap between pleasure and emotional theory; Voice that looks in_

_I disappeared so I'm distracted, so time turns_

_I don't do demands and interference_

_There's no meaning of them coming here_

_Just one moment's trip; To my own world_

Suasana di tempat itu sangatlah ramai. Semua orang membicarakan satu hal yang sama, bak kedatangan bangsa Eropa ke tanah Asia di masa dahulu kala. Namun di sudut sana Luka bergeming, tak menghiraukan apa yang tengah diriuhkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia hanyut dalam dunia di dalam kepalanya, imajinasinya, khayalannya. Pandangan matanya lurus menembus dunia di luar jendela, namun entah melihat apa. Ia menerawang pada kekosongan. Seorang lelaki tua masuk ke tempat itu dan memecah keramaian yang ditimbulkan oleh orang-orang di dalamnya.

"Semuanya, diam!" serunya bagai petir yang menyambar di siang yang terik.

Sekejap suasana menjadi hening, lalu menegang. Semua orang terdiam, beberapa kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Namun di sudut sana Luka masih saja mendayu dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi pak."

"Tanpa perlu berpanjang-panjang, mulai hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru."

Kembali suasana riuh. Kini keadaan di tempat itu lebih mirip dengan seorang kepala negara yang tengah memberitahu rakyatnya bahwa dalam sekali mata mendelik sebuah bencana akan datang menimpa. Di sudut sana, Luka masih mendekam dalam imajinasinya yang entah sudah berlayar hingga ke mana.

"DIAM!"

Bentakan maut itu berhasil kembali membungkam mulut mereka yang tak pernah kuasa untuk tertutup meski hanya sejenak. Dan karena radiusnya yang cukup luas, lamunan indah Luka hancur begitu saja bak kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping hanya dengan satu hembusan angin ribut. Berusaha tidak mengurangi rasa hormat sebagai warga yang budiman, ia pun beralih mendengarkan lelaki tua di depan sana.

"Miku, cepat masuk!"

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menunggu yang dipanggil untuk masuk. Lalu ia merasa heran akan dirinya sendiri. Ia bingung lantaran tak mengerti mengapa ia 'tertarik' untuk melihat seperti apa orang baru itu dan kira-kira dia akan menetap di mana, semenjak masih ada sekitar tiga bangku yang kosong. Ia berharap orang itu tidak memilih bersamanya. Dan ia akan sangat senang dan berterima kasih pada orang itu jika orang itu melakukan apa-apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Tanpa ia sadari anak baru itu sudah masuk dan kini berdiri di depan kelasnya, dengan wajah yang begitu segar dan energik. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya, membuatnya sempurna terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan gulali di taman bermain.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

Yang bernama Miku itu hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku pindahan dari Sapporo. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi dari bagian kelas ini, mohon bantuannya!" serunya seraya membungkukkan badan.

Semua orang bersorak-sorai dan terlihat seperti perempuan bernama Miku itu sangatlah familiar bagi mereka. Luka mengamati sosok itu dengan seksama, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Luka dengan spontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, melihat buku catatannya yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

"Masih ada tiga bangku kosong di kelas ini, pilih saja di mana kau ingin duduk."

Luka menelan ludahnya, berharap agar perempuan itu tidak memilih duduk bersamanya. Sekilas ia memicingkan matanya melihat ke arah deretan anak-anak perempuan yang dicap sebagai _school idols_ karena kecantikan mereka. Benar saja, mereka sedang dengan sangat bersemangat meminta Miku untuk duduk di dekat mereka. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kursi lainnya, kursi di sudut belakang kelas yang lain, teritorial para lelaki.

"Sepertinya di sudut sana bagus."

Luka terbelalak, ia panik, _Sudut yang mana?_ pikirnya. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan mendapati anak itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangannya menunjuk bangku di sampingnya yang kosong. Sekejap ia merasakan mual yang menjadi-jadi di perutnya. Ia merasa lebih buruk ketika lelaki tua yang dikenalnya sebagai wali kelasnya itu mengiyakkan keinginan Miku itu. Miku segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk barunya. Baru menaruh tas, anak-anak yang duduk di depan mejanya membalikkan badan dan mengajak Miku berkenalan, namun Miku hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyum simpul. Tangannya gemetar hebat, tanpa ia sadari ia nyaris melecakkan bukunya. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dahinya, dan semua ketegangan yang ia rasakan membeku begitu saja saat ia melihat sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya.

"Hei, maaf jika aku akan merepotkanmu ke depannya, salam kenal, senang bertemu denganmu," sapanya lembut.

Luka masih membeku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan-lahan, dengan kepala tertunduk. Dengan suara bergetar ia menjawab, "L-Luka… Luka Megurine… salam kenal juga…"

Luka tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua ini terjadi. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan paksa, mengharap kematian menjemputnya sekarang juga.

+ LAL +

Bel istirahat berdering dengan sangat keras. Guru-guru yang mengajar di tiap-tiap kelas berjalan keluar, disusul dengan lautan manusia yang keluar setelahnya. Di tempatnya, Luka tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil kotak bekal makan siangnya dari dalam laci mejanya ketika seluruh penghuni kelas secara ajaib sudah berkerumun di sekitar mejanya. Namun semua melihat Miku, bukan dirinya. Semua orang tidak peduli apakah ia terganggu atau tidak dan terus saja mencelotehkan hal-hal tak penting demi mengawali pertemanan mereka dengan Miku, "Namaku blablabla, umurku blablabla, aku senang sekali blablabla, ayo berteman baik denganku," atau lainnya. Luka tidak menyukai kerumunan liar semacam ini, ia keluar dari bangkunya dan berusaha untuk meninggalkan kerumunan semut yang mengincar segumpal gula kecil di sudut ruangan itu. Terlalu banyak orang yang mendesaknya, sampai-sampai ia terdorong dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Kotak bekalnya terlempar, berhamburan di lantai kelas. Kerumunan itu memandangnya jijik, beberapa malah tanpa beban mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi seperti "Iuh…" atau "Menjijikkan," atau lainnya. Luka ingin sekali menangis, mati begitu saja di sana, ia sangat malu, dan ia sangat takut. Anak lelaki yang ada di sana kini mulai mengejeknya, menendang-nendang kotak bekalnya, serta menginjak isi dari kotak tersebut.

_Before the fallen order_

_I resisted it; I pushed it down_

_I blocked my ears so that I couldn't hear anything_

Tahu-tahu salah seorang dari lelaki-lelaki itu jatuh terjengkang. Luka mengangkat wajahnya yang kini dibanjiri air mata. Miku berdiri melindunginya, tegak dan tak tergoyahkan ia kemudian menyingkirkan sisa-sisa yang masih berdiri di sana. Ia terbelalak, tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kalian pikir kalian siapa berani-beraninya melakukan hal yang sedemikian rendahnya terhadap teman kalian sendiri…" umpat Miku dengan tatapan tajam di dalam kedua bola matanya.

Anak-anak itu ngeri, sebagian besar dari mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, sisanya menanggapi Miku.

"Dia bukan teman kami. Kami tidak berteman dengan _nerd_ macamnya," jawab seorang perempuan yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok _school idols_ sembari melontarkan tatapan jijik terhadap Luka.

"Dia temanku."

Luka terbelalak. Semua terbelalak.

"Luka adalah temanku, dan sekalipun kalian tidak menganggapnya teman kalian, ia akan tetap menjadi temanku. Sampai kapanpun, dan dalam kondisi apapun."

Luka merasa dadanya sesak. Ada sesuatu yang masuk dan meluap sampai-sampai rongga udara baginya untuk bernafas tak berfungsi. Air matanya berhenti berlinang. Gemetar tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja. Ia membeku.

"Miku, bodoh sekali jika kau lebih memilih sampah macamnya dibandingkan dengan kami. Kami memegang banyak wewenang di tempat ini, sedangkan ia? Ia hanyalah bahan lelucon tempat ini. Sampah macamnya memang sudah sepantasnya diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Begitukah…?" Miku terperanjat.

"Tentu saja."

"Seharusnya kalian memberitahuku sejak awal jika memang begitu, oh Tuhan," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Kini semua kebekuan yang Luka alami mencair tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun dan kembali rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia takut, sangat takut. Ternyata Miku memang tak ada bedanya dengan mereka semua.

"Maka dari itu, Miku, bergabunglah bersama kami dan tinggalkan sampah di belakangmu itu sendiri."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan segan-segan, hahaha…" Miku melenggang meninggalkan Luka.

"Tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkan sistem sial kalian itu."

Miku memungut makanan Luka yang sudah terinjak itu dan melemparkannya ke arah perempuan brengsek di hadapannya. Anak itu menjerit, seketika berlari meninggalkan Miku, dengan penuh kekalahan tentunya. Yang lain mengikutinya dengan tunggang langgang. Kini kelas itu kosong. Yang tersisa hanyalah ia, dan Miku.

"Luka…"

"…"

"Luka…"

"…"

"Hey, Luka…"

"…"

Miku khawatir sekali akan keadaannya. Luka terlihat begitu terpukul dengan semua peristiwa yang terjadi barusan. Laksana melihat seseorang membunuh orang lainnya, tepat di depan matanya.

_It seperated, so there's no great meaning; to the outside world_

_Frozen time that I can't move by myself_

_Since I can't do anything, it doesn't move_

_If I'm different because of it, then I'm present here_

_Just one moment's trip; To an unchanging world_

"Luka!" seru Miku sambil menatap kedua mata biru laut Luka dalam-dalam.

Ia mencari di mana Luka sekarang berada dengan penuh rasa was-was. Tatapannya bagaikan do'a yang tak terputuskan, Miku sedikitpun tak mengedipkan matanya, ia terus berusaha mencari Luka.

"Luka, sadarlah!" serunya sekali lagi, lebih dalam.

Kedua mata biru laut itu masihlah kosong.

"Luka, hey, Luka…" kini suaranya terdengar meratap.

Kedua mata itu kini kembali terisi, pupil-pupil matanya secara liar menelaah Miku. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh Miku. Belum ia menyentuhnya, Miku sudah terlebih dahulu mendekap tubuh kecilnya erat. Sekilas setelah pelukan itu terlepas mata mereka kembali bertemu. Miku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Luka.

"Aku ingin diperkenalkan dengan seluruh wilayah di sekolah ini, aku ingin cepat beradaptasi. Maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling sejenak, Luka?" tanya Miku dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan jiwa.

Kini mata Luka berbinar-binar, ia semakin tak percaya akan semua yang telah terjadi sejak tadi. Namun di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa sangat bahagia karena ia dapat merasakan ketulusan hati Miku akan dirinya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan keduanya melangkah meninggalkan semua beban di belakang mereka.

+ LAL +

_It's okay if it's connected_

_I don't change; it's that simple_

_You don't even know my feeling_

Keduanya kelelahan mengitari seluruh penjuru sekolah dan kini mereka berada di atap sekolah. Miku berjalan ke ujung tempat kosong yang luas ini dan memandangi seluruh wilayah sekolah serta beberapa lokasi di luarnya. Terlihat begitu indah. Luka mendekat dengan ragu-ragu. Ia berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus untuk mencairkan atmosfer di antara keduanya.

"Umm…"

"Tokyo sangat indah."

"Eh?"

"Beda sekali dengan Sapporo. Tokyo jauh lebih modern."

"Ehm… ya, bisa dikatakan begitu. Ngg… kau lebih suka di sini atau di Sapporo?"

"Aku suka keduanya."

"Mengapa harus keduanya?"

"Karena keduanya memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing."

"Aku belum pernah pergi ke tempat yang bernama Sapporo."

"Kau harus ke sana. Kau tak akan menyesal."

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti…"

"Hmm…"

Luka menatap Miku dari balik poninya. Miku terlihat begitu anggun. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melukiskan betapa cantiknya Miku. Matanya yang cerah, senyum yang tak kunjung luput dari wajahnya, sempurna sekali. Rambut hijau _torquise_ panjang yang diikat dua di kedua sisi kepalanya membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Suaranya juga sangatlah lembut, namun sangatlah dalam. Kemudian ia membandingkan Miku dengan dirinya, dan ia terdiam. Terlalu jauh, tak dapat dibandingkan. Miku di matanya tak lain dari seorang putri yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, namun ia tak pernah lupa siapa dirinya dan bagaimana kedudukannya di mata Tuhan. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia tak lebih dari sebuah lelucon yang seringkali dimainkan oleh teman-temannya. Mempermainkannya bukanlah suatu hal yang menakjubkan. Namun ia tak ingin mengeluarkan semua yang tengah mengganjal di hatinya pada Miku. Meski bagaimanapun Miku hanyalah seorang teman yang baru ia buat hari ini, tak mungkin Miku sudah menganggapnya begitu spesial. Hal itu tentu saja mustahil. Iapun menghela nafas, dan menyudahi perseteruan dalam pikirannya.

"Luka," panggil Miku ramah.

Luka menanggapi panggilan itu dengan menatap Miku.

"Kau tahu, tak sepantasnya kau dipermainkan seperti itu. Kau harus melawan, kau dengar itu? Lawanlah mereka. Jangan biarkan harga dirimu mereka injak-injak. Lagipula, dibandingkan dengan anak tadi, kau jauh lebih cantik dan manis. Aku sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, Luka."

Wajah Luka memerah, kepalanya memanas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya mengucap "terima kasih" dengan suara berbisik.

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul dalam dunianya, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Baginya, saat-saat seperti inilah saat yang tak bisa ia lepas begitu saja. Saat ini ia merasa seperti tengah menjejakkan kedua kakinya dalam surga. Di sampingnya ada seorang malaikat kecil yang terlihat begitu sempurna.

_I don't know…_

_I can't find any answers…_

_I don't know anything…_

+ LaL +

* * *

**Eaaaaa...  
**

**Alhamdulillah saya nemu lagunya Luka yang cucok sama isi chapter ini. Yah kalo anda pada nyari mungkin rada kaget soalnya lagunya *** (spoiler alert, mangga cek sendiri)  
**

**Selanjutnya apa yah?  
**

**Siapakah sebenarnya Miku?  
**

**Apakah nantinya ia akan merubah Luka mode 'weak onee-chan' menjadi 'onee-sama night fever'?  
**

**Tunggu tanggal mainnya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Flutter Away, Flutter Away

**Nuuuhhh... I'm feeling so weak, Imma so weak like a virgin fragile little girl... *puppy eyes, dikubur paksa*  
**

**Tapi alhamdulillah pada akhirnya ch. 2 keluar. *lady tears*  
**

**Makasih banget buat yuuki arakawa07, Baka-pon, DJ-san, sama Lavallium Ditto atas review-nya. Semoga aja di ch. 2 ini ga separah kemarin.  
**

**Sok atuh dibaca kalo penasaran, ga usah malu-malu gitu.  
**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-  
**

**VOCALOID Copyright by YAMAHA and CRYPTON  
**

**(while I'm still hoping for its software fall freely from the sky)  
**

**- Kalo ga suka ga usah dibaca-  
**

**-Kalo ga suka ngapain dibuka?-  
**

**-Yah, berhubung udah dibuka sok atuh dibaca, sayang itu kuota-  
**

**-Budayakan Read 'n Review guna perkembangan author-**

* * *

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak kedatangannya ke tempat ini. Sekilas semua nampak tetaplah sama, tetapi sesungguhnya telah banyak perubahan yang terjadi di sana, akibat kedatangannya, semenjak kedatangannya.

"Miku-chan, makan siang bersama di kantin, yuk. Yang lain juga ikut, loh," ajak seorang anak perempuan dari kalangan _school idols_ pada Miku siang itu.

Miku mendongak menatap anak itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luka.

"Luka, kau mau makan bersama mereka?" tanyanya pada Luka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak yang mengajaknya makan siang dengan ibu jarinya.

Luka menggeleng pelan dengan wajah meminta maaf dan berkata, "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan catatan ini, kalau kutinggal sekarang tidak akan selesai. Kalau kau mau makan duluan, makanlah."

Sembari mengatakan hal itu ia tersenyum kecil. Miku menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan kembali menatap anak yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Karena Luka tidak bisa jadi aku tidak bisa juga."

Anak itu secara tak langsung mengeluarkan tatapan kesal pada Luka. Di dalam sana ada geraman yang mengatakan bahwa Luka akan melihat akibatnya. Luka mengetahui hal itu namun berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Anak itu pun berlalu. Miku tertawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka heran.

"Kau tidak lihat ekspresi wajahnya tadi saat aku menolaknya? Seperti _akuma_!" jawab Miku sambil tetap tertawa.

Luka hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali melanjutkan catatannya.

+ LAL +

"Luka, tolong bersihkan ruang kelas ini sampai tidak tersisa setitik debu pun, mengerti?"

"Baik."

Lelaki tua itu berlalu dan Luka menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

"Piket kelas?" seseorang muncul dari belakangnya, Miku.

Luka kaget akan kemunculan Miku yang tiba-tiba dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh sudut kelas dan benar saja anak-anak itu sengaja mengotori kelas agar kau lama membersihkannya."

"Memang selalu begitu."

Luka menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi dan beranjak memasuki kelas. Miku sengaja tidak masuk terlebih dahulu untuk melihat lelucon apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan anak-anak di kelas itu pada Luka.

"Hei, lihat teman-teman. Hari ini nampaknya ada seseorang yang sangat spesial di antara kita yang akan melakukan piket kelas."

Luka hanya diam menanggapi awal permainan teman-temannya itu.

"Tinggalkan semua sampah kalian di kelas agar anak ini yang membersihkannya."

Luka masih diam.

"Baiklah, 'sampah', kami harap kau membersihkannya sampai bersih, atau kau lihat akibatnya nanti."

Sudah diancam juga Luka tetap tebal muka, ia tetap diam dan meninggalkan kerumunan dan kembali ke tempatnya. Benar saja yang dikatakan Miku, bahkan tempatnya ikut dikotori, tetapi hal itu memang sudah biasa, ia tak heran. Permen karet, atau apapun, suatu lelucon yang sudah biasa.

+ LAL +

Luka masih membersihkan coretan-coretan di papan tulis. Spidol permanen memang bukan hal yang mudah, meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia gosok dengan sangat kuat. Miku berjalan masuk dengan membawa dua bungkus roti dan beberapa minuman ringan.

"Luka, istirahatlah dulu sejenak."

Luka menoleh, kemudian ia berhenti menggosok-gosok papan tulis dan duduk di hadapan Miku.

"Ini, makan dan minumlah," ucap Miku seraya memberikan roti yang satu dan menunjuk-nunjuk minuman di sebelahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, Miku," jawab Luka dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum penuh rasa berterima kasih.

Miku balas tersenyum dan membelai kepala Luka dengan lembut. Mereka kemudian memakan roti-roti yang dibawa Miku dan meminum susu kotaknya. Kaleng-kaleng minuman ringan dibiarkan tetap tertutup rapat, salah satu dari kaleng-kaleng itu akan dipakai untuk membersihkan coretan-coretan menyulitkan yang dibuat anak-anak biadab itu. Sambil beristirahat sejenak mereka juga membicarakan banyak hal, beberapa kali tertawa bersama, atau sekedar tertawa kecil sambil menggoda satu sama lain.

"Hei, Luka, kau tak pernah mau cerita mengapa kau selalu saja dijadikan lelucon oleh anak-anak di kelas ini. Aku selalu ingin mendengarnya, kau tahu? Aku merasa risih tak mengetahui apapun."

Luka terdiam. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tak pernah ada orang yang memperhatikannya sedemikian rupa, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Hanya Miku. Ya, hanya Miku seorang. Tetapi ia tak enak hati jika menceritakan semuanya pada Miku. Dengan begitu pasti ia akan merasa sudah menggantungkan segala yang telah dipikulknya sendiri selama ini pada Miku, dan secara otomatis Miku akan semakin tergeret dalam masalah-masalah lainnya.

"Aku… tidak bisa menceritakannya. Aku tidak ingin kau kesulitan hanya karenaku…"

Miku kembali khawatir. Ia menggenggam tangan Luka erat. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan merunduk di hadapan Luka. Karena Luka menunduk maka ia menatap kedua bola mata berwarna biru lautan yang tenang itu dari bawah sana.

"Luka, siapa aku di matamu?"

Luka terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang Miku lontarkan padanya. Kontan wajahnya memerah kembali dan ia mulai salah tingkah.

"Hei, ayolah, jawab saja."

Luka melirik ke arah Miku. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"T-tentu saja kau adalah sahabatku, hal itu tidak perlu kau pertanyakan."

"Jika memang aku sahabatmu, ceritakanlah. Kau tak perlu takut aku kesulitan atau apa, Luka."

Luka mengalihkan tatapannya masih sambil menunduk. Matanya kini terarah menerobos keluar jendela. Ia memilah kata demi kata yang tepat, berusaha meminimalisir kenyataan bahwa ia memang adalah sosok yang ditindas. Namun sayang Miku tak urung percaya akan kata-katanya. Miku menginginkan kejujurannya. Sepanjang sore itu iapun menceritakan seluruhnya pada Miku, seluruhnya.

"Semata-mata hanya karena aku lebih memilih untuk diam dibandingkan dengan banyak bertingkah seperti mereka. Aku tak pernah melawan meskipun mereka seringkali mengerjaiku, baik itu dalam taraf sepele atau serius. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat mereka puas, dan tak berhenti mempermainkanku."

"Mereka mengancam jka aku berani melapor pada guru atau orang lain. Mereka mengancam, lantaran mereka berwenang di sini. Mereka akan membuatku benar-benar dipermalukan oleh semua orang dan akan membuatku mundur dari tempat ini. Maka dari itu aku terus diam."

"Aku menyesal sempat mempercayai orang lain…"

Luka berhenti berbicara. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Miku menatapnya khawatir.

"Mengapa…?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Luka meremas lutunya, berusaha menguatkan diri untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tersumbat di tenggorokannya.

"Ia… ia menyebarkannya… menyebarkan semua yang aku ceritakan padanya… dan membiarkanku begitu saja ketika…"

Luka kembali diam. Kini wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Ada segenggam rasa takut tak terperai yang kini menyelimutinya.

"Mereka mengerjaimu di toilet, menyirammu habis-habisan sambil memaki dan membentakmu, bahkan mencelupkan wajahmu ke dalam kloset…?" Miku bertanya separuh berbisik.

Luka terperangah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu…?"

Miku menghela nafas panjang, memejamkan wajahnya sekilas, lalu menatap kedua mata Luka lekat-lekat.

"Hal itu begitu umum terjadi. Sangat menjijikkan, aku tahu itu. Kau bahkan dipaksa untuk menguik seperti babi sampai mereka puas..."

Luka kini benar-benar diam sepenuhnya. Semua yang Miku katakan, semua itu memang pernah ia rasakan. Semua rangkaian kejadian di toilet yang ia rasakan dulu muncul samar-samar. Samar-samar. Dan terputus begitu saja. Karena ia tak kuat. Ia tak mampu mengingat semua hal menjijikkan itu kembali. Ia ingat saat ia diseret masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dan diguyur dengan air bekas mengepel lantai dan sebuah tangan menjambaknya dan terdengar suara-suara yang mulai mencaci maki dirinya, sambil ada pula yang meludahinya. Namun ia hanya diam, menahan semua perasaannya dalam-dalam, dan ia sadar bahwa hal itu yang membuat mereka semakin gila. Orang yang menjambaknya kemudian membenturkan wajahnya ke dalam kloset di bilik itu dan seorang lainnya mengatainya dilanjutkan dengan menekan tombol _flush_ sehingga kepalanya seperti sedang dicuci… dengan cara yang sangat kotor. Ia megap-megap dan memaksa kepalanya bangkit, terbatuk-batuk, muntah. Mereka semakin senang. Di antaranya ada yang menyuruhnya menguik, dan mengatakan akan melepaskannya jika ia menurut. Ia hanya ingin mereka pergi, ia tak kuasa dengan ini semua. Iapun mulai menguik. Hinaan seperti "Dasar babi busuk," atau "Babi keparat," terus berputar mengarah padanya. Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah ia mengalami pendarahan pada hidungnya dan ia berhenti menguik. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan mereka telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ya, dan sekarang ia berhenti mengingat semua itu, cukup sampai di sana saja. Ya, cukup. Ia kini mual, terjatuh dari kursinya, namun Miku segera menangkapnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Luka…" bisiknya pelan.

Tapi rasa mual itu tak mau pergi, dan hal yang terakhir ia ingat adalah suara Miku yang begitu dalam memanggil dirinya.

+ LAL +

Luka membuka kedua matanya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat, seperti ada yang menimpanya. Namun samar-samar ia mendengar dentingan piano mengalun tak jauh darinya. Ia berusaha bangkit, dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenali. Sebuah kamar besar berdindingkan warna hijau yang begitu lembut dan di samping tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini adalah sebuah jendela ganda besar ala jendela-jendela kastil seperti pada cerita Rapunzel, atau lainnya. Beberapa benda-benda lainnya terlihat normal, dan yang lainnya adalah kasur besar tempat ia terbaring sampai saat ia membuka kedua matanya beberapa saat lalu. Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan kini yang ia saksikan adalah sebuah lorong besar yang begitu luas. Ia tak tahu mesti berjalan ke mana. Namun dentingan piano yang ia dengar kini menuntunnya melangkah.

Sampailah ia di depan suatu ruangan besar, yang ia yakini sebagai ruang musik. Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia membuka pintunya, dan di sanalah ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang menjadi kesukaannya sejak pertama mendengarnya.

_To the sky, the sea, someplace far_

_So that I may deliver at least one piece to you_

_The color of the ties we make_

Di sudut sana Miku menyadari kehadiran Luka. Ia berhenti memainkan pianonya dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Luka terperenjat, wajahnya memerah, lalu mendekati Miku.

"Butuh berapa lama bagimu untuk terbangun, hmm…?" tanya Miku dengan sebuah senyum khawatir di wajahnya.

Wajah Luka semakin memerah.

"Apa aku tertidur selama itu?"

Miku menekan tuts-tuts pianonya dan menjawab singkat, "Nah, mungkin saja."

Luka memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya. Miku bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang bagi sahabatnya untuk duduk.

"Kau mengangkutku sendiri?"

"Nah, mungkin."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Mereka diam saja."

"B-bagaimana mungkin?"

Miku kembali berhenti memainkan pianonya dan kini duduk menghadap Luka.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan, membuatku panik setengah mati, demi apapun. Aku segera menggendongmu tapi karena tak tahu di mana rumahmu jadi kubawa saja kau ke rumahku. Tak kusangka kau tak terbangun sampai saat kau muncul tadi. Saat sampai di sini aku langsung membaringkanmu di kamarku dan kembali ke sekolah, membersihkan kelas."

Luka kaget bukan main. Ia kini dipenuhi dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku… benar-benar merepotkan…" katanya lirih.

Miku membelai kepalanya lembut dan kembali bercerita.

"Kau begitu gigih sampai-sampai tinggal papan tulis saja yang belum bersih, itupun tinggal separuhnya. Aku menyiramkan minuman-minuman kaleng yang kubeli sebelumnya ke sana dan dengan sangat mudah menghapus semua coretan-coretan yang mereka tinggalkan. Setelah selesai aku kembali pulang dan menjagamu."

"Aku ini pahlawan, dengar itu," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, aku berhutang padamu," balas Luka pelan.

"Hanya bercanda, Luka."

Ia menyandarkan Luka di bahunya, membiarkannya mengistirahatkan semua beban yang dipikulnya di bahunya. Luka bergeming, hanya menurut. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan Miku sekarang. Bukan hanya itu. Harum tubuh Miku, serta hembusan nafas Miku, ia dapat merasakan semua itu bersamaan. Ia merasa dirinya berdebar. Tapi mengapa? Tidak mungkin jika karena Miku. Tidak, tetapi dia memang menikmati kedekatan ini, dan ia tahu persis debaran dalam dirinya karena hal ini, tetapi mengapa Miku? Apakah ia menyukai Miku? Tidak mungkin, ia hanya mengagumi Miku. Lagipula mereka sama-sama perempuan, tak mungkin bagi mereka untuk saling menyukai. Ia menghela nafas kecil dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan ia memejamkan matanya, Miku kembali memainkan pianonya dan mengulang lagu yang sama.

_When the season is spinning, spinning_

_Please embrace the scattering ties_

_Strongly, strongly_

_So that they won't be lost_

"Aku tahu lagu ini," kata Luka pelan.

"Hmm…?"

"APPEND," lanjutnya sambil memandangi not-not balok di kertas yang terletak di atas tuts-tuts piano Miku.

Miku terkejut.

"APPEND Dark, yah, benar…" ucapnya lagi, mengiyakkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Miku terkejut.

Luka bangkit dari sandarannya pada bahu Miku dan ikut menempatkan jemari-jemari tangannya di piano hitam besar itu. Ia mulai menekan beberapa tuts, memastikan apakah ia sudah berada pada nada yang benar atau belum. Saat ia mendapatkan keyakinannya, sambil menutup matanya ia mulai bermain sambil menyenandungkan barisan-barisan lirik lagu tersebut.

_Unable to move from the weight of the embraced words,_

_I fell into a warm dream_

_When I woke, it was after I lost you_

_I tie it – the appearance that I embraced_

_The color of orange softly scatters_

_It hurt so much, it's strongly engraved in my heart_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

_To the sky, the sea, someplace far_

_So that I may deliver at least one piece to you_

_The color of the ties we make_

_Flutter away, flutter away_

Miku terperangah. Ia tak percaya Luka dapat memainkan lagu itu dengan mata tertutup. Apalagi Luka tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai permainan musik. Luka sendiri berhenti dan membuka kembali matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"APPEND Dark. _Hirari, Hirari_."

Miku kemudian tertawa pelan, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku sangat mengaguminya. Sayang sekali ia mundur dari industri musik begitu saja."

Miku terdiam.

"Ada yang mengatakan kalau ia berhenti lantaran ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya, namun adapula yang mengatakan kalau ia berhenti karena memiliki masalah yang tak dapat ditolerir, kau tahulah, narkoba atau mungkin lainnya."

Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku yakin akan satu hal."

Miku mendongak sedikit.

"Apapun alasannya, aku yakin, APPEND berhenti karena memang itu pilihannya. Jalan yang ia yakini."

Miku semakin terperangah mendengar kata-kata Luka. Luka memandangnya sekilas, tersenyum, lalu menekan-nekan tuts pianonya sembarang.

"APPEND pasti sangat senang mendengarmu berkata demikian," kata Miku lembut.

Luka menatapnya, dan ia mendapati di sana Miku tersenyum, dengan air mata berlinang membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia kaget, dan segera menyeka air mata Miku.

"K-kenapa kau menangis? A-aku salah bicara ya?" tanyanya panik.

Miku menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya.

"Lagu ini merupakan lagu APPEND yang terakhir, benar?" tanyanya pada Luka.

Luka mengangguk pelan, masih panik.

"Lagu ini muncul begitu saja, dengan membawa masuk nama APPEND Dark ke dalamnya. Namun APPEND tak pernah mengerti mengapa ia menulis lagu itu sedemikian rupa. Dan ia juga tak tahu pada siapa lagu itu ia dedikasikan."

"Lalu ia mengundurkan diri. Ia tak lagi memiliki minatnya pada industri musik. Ia kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya. Ia mengalami intimidasi yang sama… persis seperti yang kau alami."

"A-apa…?"

Miku meraih kertas bertuliskan not-not lagu _Hirari, Hirari_ tersebut dan merobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Lalu ia melemparkan seluruh potongan-potongannya ke langit, memandangi potongan-potongan itu jatuh dengan tatapan nestapa. Luka semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Miku.

"Kau bercanda," sahutnya.

"Itulah adanya," balas Miku.

Dalam ruangan itu, saat potongan-potongan kertas berharga itu berjatuhan, di balik itu semua Miku berkata lirih…

"Karena aku adalah APPEND…"

_Someday, the passing memory will be born in a scattering moment_

_Even though it knows it's decaying_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

_I can't deliver my heart twice_

_But so that I can deliver the last part to you_

_Like a gently falling rain_

_Flutter away… Flutter away…_

+ LaL +

* * *

**What on earth am I doing, well I feel like the drunken Masashi Kishimoto drew Obito as Tobi, lalala...  
**

**Efek mabok dan ga konsen, ga ngerti kenapa jadi APPEND dibawa-bawa.  
**

**Jadiiihhh...  
**

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?  
**

**Apakah maksud Miku dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah APPEND?  
**

**Masa lalu apakah yang Miku bicarakan?  
**

**Lalu bagaimana nasib not balok yang tak berdosa itu!?  
**

**Tunggu tanggal mainnya!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : ODDS & ENDS

**Jadi ceritanya lupa password.**

**Trus gue lupa kalo reset password itu gampang.  
**

**Yang ada di otak gue,  
**

**Reset Password=(Penjualan-(Retur penjualan+Potongan penjualan))-HPP-(Beban operasional+Beban nonoperasional)  
**

**Habis masalah password kelar, giliran ilhamnya ga turun-turun.  
**

**Nunggu turunnya 3x puasa 3x lebaran, 11:12 sama yang nunggu kloter haji.  
**

**Derita yang mau UN... orz**

* * *

**Wtf what have I done lupa nyelipin reply dari semua review yang masuk. My bad, spare me. orz  
**

**Terima kasih untuk Asakuro Yuuki, FlyingtotheSky, Argento Cielo, DJ-san, Arasa Koneko, NoirKatze, abang ganteng (err, whut?), Notsomuchfun, Oune Ara, khaulah venus, Salsabila (though saya confused dia marah atau terkejut atau apa wakakak), margetts, mayucchi, yourandroid (dat comment gave me cancer lewl), and draketodeath atas review-nya, baik yang support untuk update, juga untuk yang memberi kritikan. Maap ga bisa direspon satu-satu. orz  
**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-  
**

**VOCALOID Copyright by YAMAHA and CRYPTON  
**

**(while I'm still hoping for Miku and Luka's figma fall from the holy sky)  
**

**- Kalo ga suka ga usah dibaca-  
**

**-Kalo ga suka ngapain dibuka?-  
**

**-Yah, berhubung udah dibuka sok atuh dibaca, sayang itu kuota-  
**

******-Budayakan Read 'n Review guna perkembangan author-**

* * *

_You've always been hated_

_Unluckily, you're made to do things_

_And at last, get caught in the rain_

_The wind blows away your favorite umbrella_

_Saying "good work", the stray over there steps on your legs_

_Malam itu adalah konser besar baginya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Penampilan sempurna. Apa lagi yang lebih hebat daripada itu? Kemudian sang diva melenggangkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan lantai peperangan seanggun biasanya. Apa lagi yang lebih hebat daripada melihat mereka menjadi liar? Sang diva hanya tersenyum pahit dan menghilang di balik tirai panggung._

+ LAL +

_Rrrrr... Rrrrr... Rrr..._

Miku membuka kedua matanya. Tangannya meraba meja lampu di samping kasurnya dan meraih ponselnya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia menekan tombol _reject_ dan melemparkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menyandarkan dirinya ke punggung kasur, berusaha menenagkan diri dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami. Di sampingnya terbaring tubuh mungil dengan rambut _pink_ lembut terurai indah memberi warna lain dalam kamarnya.

"...Mei..." bisiknya lirih.

+ LAL +

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, maaf aku merepotkanmu," kata Luka dengan senyum tak enak.

"Justru aku yang berterima kasih. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan rumahku hidup," timpal Miku dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu rumahnya, dan saling menatap dalam diam sejenak.

"Hati-hati," ucap Miku lembut.

Luka merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan menjawab, "Terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

Mereka melambaikan tangan dan Miku terus berdiri sampai bayang-bayang Luka lenyap di kejauhan. Ia menutup pintunya, menguncinya rapat-rapat, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan berdiri mematung di depan figura-figura foto yang tersusun rapi di sana. Ia mengambil salah satu figura dan membukanya, mengambil satu foto yang tersembunyi di belakang foto utama yang sudah kucal dengan lecak di seluruh permukaannya. Ia membalik foto tersebut dan memandangnya kosong. Tampak sosok APPEND tengah memainkan piano dengan seorang lainnya namun dengan goretan _cutter_ di wajahnya sehingga tak terlihat seperti apa rupanya. Senyum dan tawa ngeri kemudian memenuhi atmosfer.

+ LAL +

_As usual, you're hated_

_Pushed away without doing anything, even though you tried_

_The reason is "vague", and_

_You're both confused and sad_

_ Malam itu ia masih terus memainkan pianonya dengan payah. Caci maki menghujam kedua tangannya yang masih menari mengalunkan nada-nada penuh siksa. Kesal, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menghujamkannya mengakhiri lagu derita itu dengan sebuah pekik kematian. Caci maki itu kini luntur dan lenyap dalam tegangnya sunyi. Sang diva tak lebih dari seekor burung dalam sangkar._

+ LAL +

_"Karena aku adalah APPEND..."_

Musim panas tiba menggantikan indah kelopak sakura dengan semangat teriknya. _Seifuku _dan _gakuran_ berlengan panjang yang melindungi mereka dari dingin angin musim semi kini hanyalah separuhnya, yang justru membiarkan kulit-kulit mereka terbakar semangat musim panas. Luka berjalan gontai menuju atap sekolah. Dibukanya pintu ganda menuju atap dan dapat dirasakannya terik yang membakar menyusup melalui ruang terbuka yang dibuatnya. Tanpa ragu ia justru berlari keluar berusaha menikmati suhu yang sedang memuncak. Ia melonggarkan pita seragamnya dan membuka kancing pertama, mengipas-kipaskan seragamnya. Sekolahnya tidak lagi menggunakan _seifuku_ dan itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan baginya. Dulu ia harus kewalahan jika pita _seifuku_-nya ditarik dan mencekiknya, atau kerepotan menunggu kering _seifuku_-nya jika ia disiram air bekas mengepel oleh semua orang yang mempermainkannya. Tapi itu tidak merubah apa pun. Sejak Miku datang dan menjadi satu-satunya sahabat bagi dirinya, tak ada lagi keusilan fisik yang diterimanya. Luka menatap langit yang sangat cerah dan kembali teringat kalimat yang terus mengganjal di kepalanya.

_"Karena aku adalah APPEND..."_

Ia terus membayangkan gambaran saat APPEND secara mendadak meninggalkan industri musik dan tak pernah terdengar lagi namanya. Ia membayangkan semua probabilitas yang disiarkan media massa perihal pengunduran diri APPEND. Kemudian,

_"...Ia mengalami intimidasi yang sama... persis seperti yang kau alami."_

_Apa yang membuat APPEND mendapatkan _ijime* _dari orang-orang di sekitarnya?_ Pikir Luka.

"Luka."

_Sepanjang karirnya ia tidak pernah terlibat dalam masalah apa pun._

"Luka."

_Tetapi, jika ia sampai menjadi korban _ijime_, tidak mungkin jika sekedar masalah manajemen atau masalah sepele, bukan?_

"Hei, Luka!"

Luka terperanjat dan melompat mundur. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya dan tersadar bahwa Miku sudah ada di sampingnya sejak tadi. Miku menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Kupikir kau pingsan," kata Miku sembari menghela napas lega.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu khawatir," jawab Luka gugup.

Miku merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sapu tangan lalu membasuh wajah Luka yang berkeringat. Luka kaget namun tidak menolak sama sekali. Wajahnya hanya memerah dan ia membatu.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa? Wajahmu terbakar," ucap Miku kembali tidak yakin.

Luka menggeleng, namun kemudian ia merasakan kedutan keras di kepalanya dan ia merasa pusing. Ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri namun semua yang ia lihat kini berputar.

+ LAL +

Luka tersadar dan menyentakkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sekeliling dengan was-was, dan sukses membuat pusing di kepalanya kembali.

"Luka, kau tak apa-apa!?" Miku menyibak tirai ruang perawatan dan menghampiri Luka.

Luka berusaha meredam sakit yang ia rasakan, kemudian berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Miku bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Miku menyentuh dahinya dan memaksanya kembali berbaring. Ia kembali keluar dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah kursi untuk menemani Luka.

"Tidak, Miku, kembalilah ke kelas. Aku tak apa sendiri," ucap Luka khawatir.

"Tidak," jawab Miku singkat.

"Sungguh, percayalah padaku," Luka berusaha meyakinkan.

"Terakhir kali aku percaya, aku membiarkanmu berada dalam rengkul bahaya," jawab Miku setengah membentak.

Luka terdiam. Degup jantungnya kembali berpacu. Ia bisa merasakan panas menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Sungguh... aku, tidak apa-apa..." ucapnya berbisik dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Luka berguling memunggungi Miku lantaran tak mau Miku melihat wajahnya. Lagipula sakit di kepalanya terus membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih. Ia berusaha untuk melawan sakitnya dengan mencoba tidur. Sebaliknya, ia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan tangan-tangan Miku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan tangan-tangan Miku membelai kepalanya lembut dan sabar. Semua kehangatan yang Miku berikan kini memenuhi dan menyesakkan dadanya hingga ia ingin menangis. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya sudah mengalir. Luka pun menyerah dan terisak dengan perasaan yang kacau. Ia tak lagi peduli Miku akan tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang berantakan.

Miku membiarkan Luka mengeluarkan emosinya sampai akhirnya ia berhenti terisak. Tetapi tangan-tangan hangat itu terus saja menyayangi Luka tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan. Saat Luka sudah mulai tenang, Miku bertanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai pergi ke atap sekolah?"

Luka tidak menjawab. Miku pun mengulang pertanyaannya, "Hei, kenapa kau pergi ke atap sekolah?"

Luka tetap tidak menjawab. Tidak sabar, Miku pun menarik lengan Luka dan mendapati Luka yang masih mengatur emosinya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Luka dan kembali membelai kepalanya dengan sabar.

"Aku berpikir..." Luka mengucap pelan.

"Berpikir tentang apa?" tanya Miku masih sambil membelai kepala Luka.

"...APPEND," jawab Luka ragu.

Miku terkejut. Sudah lama sejak ia menceritakan sepatah bagian masa lalunya pada Luka. Bahkan baginya itu bukanlah hal yang perlu diingat dan dipikirkan. Justru ia sangat ingin bisa membuang semuanya dan cukup mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Miku yang ada pada saat ini, dengan Luka yang mengisi kekosongan hidupnya.

"...Kenapa APPEND meninggalkan semuanya?" Luka bertanya ragu.

Miku menatap Luka sejenak. Ia menghela napas dan hanya tersenyum. Luka mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus selalu percaya padamu? Apa kau tak bisa mempercayaiku?"

Miku menghela napas sekali lagi dan menjawab, "Tentu aku percaya padamu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

Miku terdiam.

"APPEND hanya tak tahan dengan tekanan yang terus bertambah. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk mundur."

"Tekanan apa? Siapa yang menekannya?"

Miku kembali terdiam.

+ LAL +

_ Malam itu juga, ia melarikan diri tanpa arah tujuan. Ke manakah ia harus berlari? Ke manakah ia harus sembunyi? Saat itulah ia tersadar, tak ada seorang pun yang akan memandangnya. Saat itulah ia tersadar, ia tak memiliki seorang pun. Tidak. Ia masih memiliki sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini menemaninya dan mendukungnya. Sosok yang selalu mendorongnya untuk maju, meskipun sosok itu tak pernah tahu betapa ia ingin memuntahkan segala kemuakannya._

_So, you should use my voice_

_Some people say it's incomprehensible_

_And a dissonant, bad-sounding voice_

_But I'm sure it will be a use to you_

_So please let me sing_

_With your own, your very own words_

_ Sang diva yang tenggelam dalam kehangatan sosok itu tanpa sadar telah membuka semua kartu yang ia miliki. Dan tak ada yang berubah. Ia tetaplah burung dalam sangkar yang hanya berteriak dalam hati. Sampai kapan pun, teriakannya hanya akan terdengar olehnya yang meneriakkannya. Sang diva menangis dalam kemuakannya, murkanya tak lagi dapat ia bendung. Namun sosok itu hanya tersenyum. Namun sang diva terdiam. Lalu sosok itu pun menawarkan dirinya untuk menyuarakan segala luka yang tertoreh pada tubuh sang diva._

_Spell them out and put them together_

_Because I will scream out those words_

_I won't let anyone touch the ideals and feelings that you paint_

+ LAL +

"APPEND bernyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun memainkan musiknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tidaklah lebih daripada seekor burung dalam sangkar."

Luka menatap wajah Miku yang tersenyum kecut membicarakan masa lalunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _ijime_ yang tertimpa padanya?" Sayangnya ia malah semakin penasaran dan ingin mencari tahu.

Miku menatap Luka dengan senyum lemah dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimanapun, APPEND hanyalah masa lalu. Aku bukanlah APPEND, dan yang kutahu, aku bahagia cukup dengan apa yang kumiliki sekarang," terang Miku dengan raut wajah lebih tenang.

Keduanya terdiam. Kemudian bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Keduanya masih terdiam. Sampai keramaian murid-murid yang berlalu menuju dunia luar tak lagi terdengar, barulah keduanya saling bertatapan.

_And so the voice of a piece of trash echoes_

_Awkwardly connecting the truth_

_A loud voice raised to full volume_

_Sosok itu kemudian mempertaruhkan harga dirinya demi sang diva_

_Dengan suara yang sama sekali tak indah_

_Ia pun mempermalukan dirinya_

_Sang diva adalah yang semestinya terhina_

_Eventually, you became popular_

_I'm also proud that you're recognized by so many people_

_But eventually, you changed_

_You became colder, but also seemed lonely_

_Sang diva kini bermain piano hanya untuk dirinya_

_Dengan sosok itu menemaninya_

_Tetapi sang diva kian menoreh jarak di setiap ia selangkah lebih maju_

_Belum cukup, sebagai lambang keegoisannya sebagai manusia_

"Luka," panggil Miku.

Luka mendongak memandang Miku yang tatapannya menembus dunia di luar sana.

"Kau harus melawan," lanjutnya.

Luka tidak menjawab, membiarkan Miku menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Karena aku tidak selamanya akan menjadi suaramu."

Miku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Mungkin saja nantinya aku tak akan jauh berbeda dengan mereka semua."

Luka tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk serta berterima kasih. Miku membantunya berjalan meninggalkan senja itu di ruang kesehatan.

_Can you hear? With this voice_

_I'll drown out all the insulting words_

_I understand, you really_

_Are kinder than anyone else_

"Miku," panggil Luka.

"Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu," lanjutnya.

_And so the voice of a piece of trash sang_

_For no one else, but for your sake_

_Overcoming its grating and squeaking limits_

+ LAL +

* * *

***Ijime : Bully**

* * *

**Alhamdulillah akhirnya saya berhasil survived.**

**Ini ngetik tadi pagi dan baru kelar. orz  
**

**HDD di-format dan saya terlalu males buat ngumpulin ulang semua lagu dewa yang liriknya membunuh, jadi saya pake lagu seadanya aja.  
**

**(saya sampe mules ngecek lirik 1 by 1 di AnimeLyricsdotcom bagian Vocaloid, spare me)  
**

**Chapter selanjutnya tunggu tanggal main!  
**


End file.
